


The Young Guardian

by DoodlesAndDrabbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Characters may be included, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Note: Nightmare and Dream are siblings in this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodlesAndDrabbles/pseuds/DoodlesAndDrabbles
Summary: Dream was suddenly freed from their prison of stone after 500 years. However, they were placed into stone at the age of 9. Now they have the whole multiverse on their young shoulders to 'stop' any evil. How will they handle their role as a guardian?---This story will explore an alternate viewpoint of the story of Dreamtale; exploring the concept of a Dream who is a kid after being freed from stone!Playing on the idea that the twin's bodies and minds age the same.Note 1: This story is not canon to Dreamtale and will use concepts / headcanons that do not follow the original story.Note 2: This story may dive into traumatic topics but which ones, I am not sure. I will be updating the additional tags when new items appear (And warnings will be mentioned on the chapters that introduce these topics).
Relationships: Nightmare & Dream (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Young Guardian

> _"Happy Birthday!"_
> 
>   
>  _"AH!!"_
> 
>   
>  _"Sorry, Night! Just wanted to surprise you!"_
> 
>   
>  _That was truly more of a surprise reaction that they was expecting from their sibling. They didn't know that someone could hop that high from a sitting position! As Nightmare was scrambling to get their book back in their hands, they sat down beside, holding a small treat in their grasp._
> 
>   
>  _"... a cake? Really?"_
> 
>   
>  _"Why not?" they asked back with a smile, "Someone had to make something sweat for us to eat!"_
> 
>   
>  _Night snorted, "You? Baking? Knowing you this will taste more like stale bread than a cake!"_
> 
>   
>  _Their face scrunched up a little to the other's banter, "Then I'll just have to enjoy this myself!"_
> 
>   
>  _"No! No..." Both looked surprised to how loud Night was, "I... I'll still have some. For the occasion."_
> 
>   
>  _They giggled, "For the occasion... I understand," with a few tugs at the 'treat', they were able to split it mostly down the middle - handing a portion to the other. "To... to..."_
> 
>   
>  _"You're going to do a toast?"_
> 
>   
>  _"Yes! Uhhh... to us! To being guardians!" They said cheerfully._
> 
>   
>  _Nightmare looked at their piece, moving it slightly in their hands, "... to our lives. Let them last... standing next to each other."_
> 
>   
>  _With stars in their eyes, they couldn't help but be amazed by the other's words, "Night! That's...."_
> 
>   
>  _"Be quiet and let us have this food already!"_
> 
>   
>  _Both took a big bite into their parts, realizing something wasn't quite right with the treat._
> 
>   
>  _"... did you scrambled the eggs before adding them?" Nightmare asked._
> 
>   
>  _"I... I thought I got it right this time!"_
> 
>   
>  _Next time... they thought... Next time I'll get it right..._
> 
>   
>  _...I'll..._
> 
>   
>  _...I'll..._
> 
>   
>  _..._

* * *

  
_Creak..._

  
_Crack..._

  
The crumbles of pebbles and rocks, clashing together rung in the young one's 'ears'. Well... skeleton bodies do not need ears, but the sound was still abrupt. One moment, they were enjoying a 'cake' with their sibling... and now...?

  
It seem like someone blew out the sky's candle. Everything was dark... but only briefly. The creaking seemed to be releasing the flow of light back into their eyes. 

  
To find the once green hills and trees - **gone**. 

  
Large structures seemed to tower in their places. Did the ground grow them? No - they don't seem to be natural. But the town... it...it's...

  
... also gone. Or what it seemed like it was gone. The tall structures placed before them seemed to block any chance to see the near by village in the distance. And it doesn't help that the view of the area is limited by some thin, invisible object separating them and the outside. 

  
As for them? They tried to rub their eyes to make sure they weren't dreaming... (they couldn't help but chuckle at that pun) to find... their hand wasn't moving? A single glance made them realize why... and a high pitched scream followed from their throat.

  
_It's... stone?! **Solid stone**?!!! _

  
_There's... no way..._

  
_Right?_

  
Then...that's some powerful magic then...right? They weren't fully diverse in the magical arts of ... _well, really **any** magic arts. _

  
As moments turned to minutes, the stone casing around them felt like it was closing in. Breathing became more difficult with each breath - and while they do not _need_ to breathe, they somehow couldn't _stop_ from attempting. 

  
If their hands could move - they would be shaking. 

  
The young being wanted to curl up into a small ball and hide in a corner of the room, which was as strange as the outside. A large, spacious room that seemed to have several points of entry, loaded up with various... objects? They really didn't know what some of these items could be. Whatever they were - rope seemed to enclose each one in a tight square or rectangle. 

  
The same type of rope that was around the area they were at... Are all of these items beings like him too? That were trapped? 

  
"...I... Nig..." They want to shout - to scream more. To beg and plead to be released; sent back to their village. 

  
But their body just couldn't do it. 

  
They felt... frozen. Just as solid as their hands... their feet... All they could do was stand there - stuck - feeling liquid flowing down their cheeks. 

  
Their sobs echoed through the space, and while each crack led them one step closer to freedom... what will they even do? Stuck in a room that is unfamiliar, in a place that is like another planet, away from anyone they recognize... and their sibling...

  
"...Night...mare...? Any...one? Please... please..." 

  
_Crack_ \- an arm was freed.... _creak_ \- the torso... but the pleading to nothing continued.

  
" _...help..._ "

* * *

  
As the night continued on, and the sobs died down, the young one was finally freed from their stone prison. Curled upon the smooth-stone pedestal, they tried to fall back asleep - the last resort to escape.

  
If Dream woke up to themselves in this room again - then they know things are dire. 

  
_But for now, they just want to see Nightmare one more time, even if it was a figment of the mind..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like the start of this story!  
> I am not sure if I'll be able to do a solid schedule for this, nor know how long it will go, but thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> Writing stories is a little tricky for me since I tend to sit in a draft state for months, or idea state for years! XD  
> Still, I want to continue to improve my writing abilities and share many stories / ideas with you all. 
> 
> I am also open to suggestions for short one-off story ideas too! Maybe I might make a story set just for suggestions!  
> Anyway, hope you all have a great day!
> 
> General Credits:  
> Dreamtale by Joku-blog


End file.
